


Hacked World (aka The Day Shit Hit the Fan)

by Tina_Darastrix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Derse and Prospit, Eventual Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Kinda, My First Work in This Fandom, Self-Insert, Temporary Character Death, They die, This Is STUPID, Timeline Shenanigans, Well - Freeform, but we meet other versions, but well, i dont even know what im doing, its there in the beginning, my personal idea, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_Darastrix/pseuds/Tina_Darastrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amanda and LeeAnn Pre-ordered the game sburb, they thought it was a fan game for the masses, but they were wrong. Now they must battle there way through a game that shouldn't even exist! Helping there set of trolls and watching the main characters of there favorite web-comic dying was not on their agenda for the day, using time travel to save said characters wasn't there either, but when your planet explodes you learn that nothing can be planned. Now they must go God Tier and use magic Bullshit powers to not only save their timeline, but the original web-comics characters as well. </p>
<p>Much fuckery is about to go down... isn' it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day Shit Hit The Fan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self insert I'm doing for fun. Don't like, Do't read etc. etc.  
> Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, you must know that i, myself, do not read self inserts but feel like writing one so that i have something to do. Even if no one reads this, i wont care. It's fun to fucking write, and i will keep writing it until i dint have any inspiration left. I also drew for thin story, at least to get a picture of the scene. my writing and art het better as time goes on.  
> My tumblr is tinadarastrix.tumblr.com (i need to update my images wow)  
> name Pronounced (M-ow-er)  
> To anyone actually reading this; Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Changed so you don't need to see the images to know whats going on

A young girl sits in her room. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April is… nothing important to her.

OH WAIT! Today is the day she gets Sburb! That’s right! She and her friend heard there was a game called Sburb coming out and, being the homestuck trash they are, decided to buy it. It’s coming in the mail today and she can’t wait.

Hold up. We never got this girls name. She would have you guess it but she does not have the time for your bullshit.

This girls name is Amanda Mowere (m-ow-er). She loves dragons, drawing and creating outlandish characters galore, and she is currently so bored standing around in her room that she just collapsed out of pure boredom

 

Amanda: Get off the floor

 

NO I WILL NOT GET OFF THE FLOOR! THE FLOOR LOVES ME AND I LOVE THE FLOOR! I WILL NOT DE-TACH MYSELF FROM THE FLOOR!

 

AMANDA

 

FINE

 

She removes herself from her laying position

 

Amanda: imagine how room would look if it was clean

 

It would look amazing. I just wish I didn’t have the disease known as procrastination

 

Amanda: Stare blankly out window

Ok

…  …  …  …  …

IS THAT THE MAIL MAN!?

Yes, yes it is

YUS

Amanda: retrieve mail

No need to tell me twice!

Alright lest stop writing in hussies style for a bit

 

Amanda runs down the hall and yanks open the door, and retrieve the mail from the mail box.

It doesn’t have a dangly hoodidly thing but oh well.

She also picks up a small yellow package from the ground

Amanda runs inside and onto her computer to contact her best friend LeeAnn Klekner via skype. Because she is not dealin with that pesterchum bullshit

She notices that one of the four idiots is trolling her again. She only keeps them around for how similar they are to the trolls of homestuck, with their quirks and weird words.

Amanda decides to talk with one. Might as well right?

 

A- Look who finally decided to show up!

CQ- Sorry to keep you on your toes, I had M@tesprite troubles

A- Oh! Sorry to hear that. Hope everything turned out fine

CQ- It did, Thank you for the concern.

A- Your welcome, but I can't really talk right now

CQ- @nd why is th@t?

A-I got a new game! It has the same name as the one from Homestuck!

CQ- You @lways use that n@me but I still don't know wh@t it is

A- Cant talk got to go! bye!

 CQ- M@ybe next time.

 

She ran to the living room computer thanking god that her brother isn’t home to be on it and started downloading the game. She began to talk to her friend to pass the time while waiting.

 

A- hey!

L- hey yourself

A- im downloading the game as we speak so you should too

L- alrighty then. whos the server player first?

A- me. to be a bit more realistic. i dont think i would be able to get you in if i was first

L- ok tell me when you are ready and we'll start a call

A- see you soon

 

Se decided to read some shipping stories to pass the time. Which one? How about Dave x Karkat because why the fuck not!  
She was halfway through a particularly bad one when her computer alerted her that it was done loading

A- its done!

L- cool. lets start a call

 

A-alright ive found you so lets start this shit   
L- sweeeeeeet lets start this up.  
L- HOLY FUCK YOUR ACUALLY MOVING SHIT IN MY HOUSE WHOA  
A-well...  TIME TO RUIN YOUR BATHROOM BITCH  
L-NOOOOO I DONT EVEN KNOW WHICH ONE YOULL RUIN!  
A- all of them LeeAnn. All the bathrooms.  
L- well shit.  
A- lets get this started

 

 

Amanda, taking the initiative and not freaking out over the moving bullshit yet, immediately puts down the totem lathe in the downstairs living room, (after removing the furniture in a not so smoothly done throw out the window into the back yard) puts the cruxtruder in the upstairs livings room, the punch designix in LeeAnn’s room, and the alchemiter in the kitchen (which may or may not have knocked down some walls). She pulled up homestuck in another tab for a reference on what to do.

 

A: first things first, (totally doesn’t look through some pages) get a weapon

L: theres knives down stairs...

A: I think those are a little to close range for you…

L: my dad has a sledgehammer, if that’s any better.

A: that’ll do

LeeAnn retrieves the sledgehammer

L: … now what?

A: it says to put any weapon in your… strife specibus? We don’t have those…

L: oh.. well that’s convenient…

A: what happened?

L: Just got a strife specibus

A: your awfully calm about getting a game inventory that shouldn’t exist

L: well Im pretty sure the game shouldn’t exist sooo

A: touché, alright pick a modus

L: got an art deck, ( legend of Zelda item tune)

A: cool now let’s get started. You ready yet? OOOH get the stuff you would use for your sprite so its ready, MAKE SARKEL DO IT PRINT HER

L: OK OK

 

LeeAnn grabs a wolf snow globe from her shelf and prints a picture of sar-kel from her father office

 

A: ready?

L: yup

 

LeeAnn attempts to hit the cruxtruder with the sledgehammer but fails at getting the amount of force needed

 

A: allow me

 

Amanda proceeds to pick up one if the couches that were moved

 

A: your moms gonna be so mad

L: well yeah these couches were expensive

A: what couches aren’t?

L: the ones you find on the side of the street

A: Touché  2x combo

Amanda hits the cruxtruder several times before it opens and an ice blue sprite pops out and the timer starts. 4:13

 

A: LETS MOVE

LeeAnn throws the snow globe and paper into the kernelsprite and turns the cruxtruders wheel to get cruxite, she does this several times before putting all of the gained cruxite into her captchalogue deck and booking it to the totem lathe. Amanda Also deploys the pre-punched card next to the totum lathe. It kinda looks like… ice cream? 2:32

A: OOOH I get it

L: what?

A: your cruxite artifact looks like ice cream like that one rant you went on

 

LeeAnn puts the pre-punched card in the totem lathe with a piece of cruxite dowel and activated it. She gets the totem and runs to the alchemiter to create her artifact. 2:04

It makes a fridge/freezer, the freezer drawer pulls out and a tub of ice cream pops out while the fridge/freezer disappears.

LeeAnn catches the ice cream artifact.

L: Lets do this. This is for all the times you let my sister have ice cream instead if me! This is for the time you let my sister Have my ice cream!  THIS   IS   ICE CREAM!!!!

LeeAnn rips the ice cream top off and scoops some out with her hand and ate it.

A: good luck my friend

 

~connection failed~

 

Amanda stares at the computer while LeeAnns world loads while she waits for the connection to come back. She watches the kernel sprite split and go two ways before the connection returns.

 

SKS: Okaaaaay?

 

LeeAnns house was …. On top of… a… rainbow? Wow, ok that’s odd. Sar-kelsprite was floating there, looking at LeeAnn like she just grew another head. LeeAnn was leaning over the edge of her driveway down into the toxic looking gas almost 40 feet below.

Amanda saw one of the imps sneak up behind LeeAnn and took a little time to examine it, noticing it had wolf ears and tail, then she upheld her promise of bathroom destruction by picking up the bathtub and dropping it on the imp that was now a few inches from her best friend with a satisfying **_THUD_**

LeeAnn heard said thud and slowly turned her head to see her bathtub surrounded by grist

 

L: Why?

A: You were being ambushed.

A: Anyway get moving, we need grist. The world is still ending for me you know.

L: shit yeah ok hold up.

LeeAnn picks up the grist around the bathtub and took off In search of more imps.

A: Hold on

L: what

A: Go to the alchemiter and improve your sledgehammer. I’ll go kill some imps with pieces of your house.

L: K

 

She ran to the kitchen and captulogued some knives

 

Amanda defended her wielding the bathtub, which rose many ranks of the echeladder proudly.

 

LeeAnn picked up all of the grist that had been dropped so far and ran to the punch designix, put the card containing her hammer and the knives into the card puncher, and ran to the totum lathe to place the cards into it, as well as a blank totum and turning it on, taking the carved totum to the alchemiter and turning it on to make one of the object.

 

The alchemiter scanned the carved totum and a large sledgehammer with knives sticking out of the end appeared.

 

L: Sweet

She captchalogues the new weapon to her strife deck and ran off to attack the imps in the area. Everything went pretty smoothly after that except for the fact that they both agree Amanda and Sar-kelsprite should take care of the ogres and not LeeAnn.

 

A: Shit

L: What now?

A: Don’t panic but I think im gonna die

L: how?!

A: well, I can see a ball of fire heading in my direction.

A: and I know from experience –aka you- that those are not good for your health

L: shit, get me through the gate

A: wait.

 

Amanda puts the alchemiter, punch designix, totum lathe, and cruxtruder in front of her

 

A: captulogue these

 

LeeAnn does (She has a lot of captchalogue cards from a process im writing at a later point) While Amanda built the last of the way up

 

A: good luck my friend

A: (part two the daring sequel)

 

When LeeAnn jumped through the first gate Amanda signed out of server player and walked to her front window, looking out. She laid an arm on the ledge and placed her head in her hand.

 

She stared out the window.

She stared at the meteor.

She wondered what was preferable.

Life in the game, or death.

 

 

Her computer beeped

 

~server player connected~

 

Amanda turned around and accepted the call from LeeAnn, taking off to print a picture of Tina grab a dragon figurine. She froze when she heard a crash from the other room. Upon entering the living room she found her couch was wedged in the space between the closet and the door

 

A: im not even mad

A: that’s impressive

L: thank you, I do try.

 

LeeAnn put the totum lathe into the living room -taking the place of the couch-, the alchemiter went in the front yard, while the cruxtruder went into her grandmothers room –A: how did you manage to stand the bed like THAT?! L: it’s an art- and the punch designix went into the kitchen in front of the dishwasher.

 

A: weapon time

L: Do you have any?

A: LeeAnn, my parents were in theatre

L: Right, ok

 

Amanda went to her basement and proceeded to walk to her father’s workshop to get a shitty katana. She ran upstairs, grabbing a sharp knife from the kitchen and stopping, she… well, that IS convenient! A little interface came up in front of her telling her to pick a modus. Of course she got the sign language modus and captchalogued the katana, sharp knife, and the yellow package from the living room.

 

She went to her grandmother’s room after turning the sound on her computer to max so that she can hear LeeAnn from the aforementioned room. She was still carrying the picture and figurine.

 

A: im ready

 

LeeAnn started lifting the glass cupboard

 

A: FUCK NAW THAT HOLD _HERITAGE_

L: but you need to ente-

A: THAT HOLD SLOVAKIAN SHIT

A: SWIPER NO SWIPIN’

L: oh my god

 

Amanda opened her grandma’s French doors and pointed angrily at a wooden shelf on the back door, glaring at where she assumed the camera was

 

L: Fine, fine

 

LeeAnn picked it up and carefully squeezed it through the door –somehow?!- as Amanda assumed position in front of the cruxtruder

 

A: go for it Swiper

L: that better not be a permanent nick-name

A: Gotta earn a now one brosky

L: uggggghh

 

LeeAnn slammed the shelf down onto the cruxtruder and the top popped off, sending the shelf hurtling off to imbed itself into the ceiling.

 

1:57

 

L: not a lot of time…

A: I know

 

Amanda threw the picture and figurine (not in that order) into the sprite and got a piece of crixite before booking it to the totum lathe and picking up the card LeeAnn had put down. ‘What the fuck was that?’ she thought.

 

1:38

 

She put the card and blank totum into the totum lathe, turned it on, and grabbed the carved totum and ran out the side door -as the front as blocked- to the alchemiter, putting it on the stand and allowing it to scan the totum and alchemize her artifact.

 

1:02

 

A dresser appeared and the top drawer opened to allow the artifact to pop out and into her hands as the dresser disappeared

 

0:51

 

It was the choker the asked her dad to make. It had a gem –fake- on it, the one she used for Tina. It WAS Tina’s choker after all. Nice.

 

She looked up after examining it and saw the meteor, she couldn’t see the time and standing here doing nothing probably isn’t helping any

 

0:26

 

She put on the choker

 

In a flash of light, she and the house disappeared


	2. Well, on the upside, no homework.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you know your gonna die soon? TAKE A NAP! The smartest thing anyone can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! if anyone is actually still reading after that shit-fest of a first chapter, CONGRATULATIONS, have a cookie.
> 
> the way we talk depends of how we are communicating.  
> A: L: of over the computer and “_“if in real time/life*  
> The part with doc scratch isn't done yes so i'll fix that later.
> 
> My tumblr is tinadarastrix.tumblr.com if you have questions.
> 
> Edit: Made it so you don't need the images to know the conversations

When Amanda opened her eyes- when has she closed them? -and went to the end of the yard, trying to get a Gage of her land. When she looked down she found her house was on a giant spire of… bookshelves? And it seemed just below her, possibly around 10 feet, there were giant pieces of fabric crisscrossing over the sky of her land below her.

 

            “Nice.”

 

            “Hey. So, I would move away from the edge if I was you” Amanda heard a voice speak behind her. She turned around.

 

            “Hey Tinasprite.” she chirped.

 

            “Hey yeah, well, you should probably go inside before LeeAnn explodes”

 

When Amanda went into her living room, she saw LeeAnn was calling her.

 

L: Hey, you ready

A: No. Let me make my weapon first.

 

She ran to the cruxtruder to get another piece of cruxite, and going to the punch designix, putting a captchalogue card into another captchalogue card and punching it. Turning around -“why-you know what, I don’t want to know. Im just gonna collect all of this grist siting uselessly on the floor that was put there by the gods and totally not my crazy blood thirsty best friend nope.- and going to the totum lathe, carving the totum and going out to the alchemiter.

She put the totum onto the stand and told it to alchemize… (Has 3 cards left, probably going to ruin all 3, wants 26 cards, 3-3=0 0+26=26) Twenty six of the object and watches as it alchemizes twenty six captulogue cards. Captchaloging them in the A spot (using letter in sign language) causes the katana to launch out of her sylladex and into the tree. How the shitty thing didn’t brake was anyone’s guess.

 

She re-captchalogues the sword, expelling the cards and simultaneously making them a part of her captchalogue deck. She turned around to go inside…

 

            “God DAMNIT LeeAnn!” there was a TON of grist behind her. Not that she was complaining, but her friend was becoming a ‘little’ bloodthirsty.

 

After collecting all of the grist-again-she returned inside to get a stick from her room and punched it, the katana, and the sharp knives and put them all in the totum lathe with a totum, carving the totum, then taking it outside to the alchemiter to make her new sword. An ultra-sharp katana with a stick in the handle to focus magic if she wend god tier. She placed it into her strife deck which was swordkind/stickkind. She also captchalogues all of the free items (Alchemiter, Totum Lathe, Cruxtruder, Punch Designix) while LeeAnn built up to the first gate. Amanda ran up the stairs (FUCK THE STAIRS) to the top (After useless killing of imps and ogres) and stops just before he reaches her gate.

 

L: You ready?

A: Yeah, can you get me an apple real quick?

L:  Sure…?

 

When said apple was in hand Amanda looks at her gate with determination,

 

A: Im gonna eat this apple

A: And look like an asshole

L: Oh my god

 

And she did. She ate that apple, she looked like an asshole, and she jumped through that gate.

 

When Amanda landed, she found her land was really dark,-probably from the giant bits of fabric blocking the sky- but there was light coming from what she could only guess was her consort as they were all holding lanterns. All of the consorts seemed to look like a type of dragon or wyvern. Her land looked like it was covered in book shelves. She looked closer at one of the shelves only to realize it said JohnTav- Fluff (I do not ship JohnTav)

 

Her land was covered in shipping stories, ‘oh my god it’s beautiful’. LeeAnn had ended the call and was probably exploring and Tinasprite was in the necklace.-she had given it to Amanda during her trek to the gate-one of Amanda’s consorts walked up to her and motioned with a wing for her to follow it. This consort was of a brown color. Amanda followed it.

 

Eventually after some walking they reached what looked like a store, giant Tubes of copper that looked like they held the fabric wrapped around her land surrounded it.

She followed the consort in and heard her sister’s laptop beep in a message.

 

CQ: Hello.

A: sup, you still alive?

A: wait, no,

A: you’re a troll arent you?

CQ: Yes. How do you know my species?

A: you know that thing I kept saying? Homestuck?

A: well, its about a group of kids and trolls who play sburb and sgrub, but its all just a web comic made by a human, but it seems to be more than that now.

CQ: Wow. Is th@t why you keep me @round inste@d of b@nning me?

A: yup. With your quirk and everything your just like a troll from there

A: because you are, I now know.

CQ: Oh, ok. Th@t m@kes sense.

A: where are you at the moment?

CQ: on @ small sp@ce ship my m@tesprite m@de. Why?

A: how is it powered?

CQ: his psionics… he’s kind of we@k at the moment.

A: he needs rest before he passes out from exhaustion or burns out his psionics you know

CQ: Th@t c@n h@ppen?

A: yeah, depending on how strong he is and how much power he burns, that can totally happen

A: and anyway, if me and LeeAnn go god tier we will head out to your position and help you guys. I gotta get going though.

CQ: Good by

A: by

 

Amanda stood up from her seat on the ground captchaloging the computer and walking around the store. There are outfits everywhere, cosplays, she realizes as she sees one for Tina, and a Karkat one complete with horns and wig. By the counter there was a sign that read _“The Cosplay Store of The Land of Fanfiction and Cosplay”_. Oh, so that’s her lands name. Cool. She leaves the shop, the little brown consort following her.

 

After several hours of walking, there were many imps killed, echeladders climbed, friends chatted with, and fan fictions read, Amanda and the consort arrived at a clearing. The wooden floors and tall bookshelves gave way for a clearing of grass dotted with trees. All of the pieces of fabric seemed to skirt around it. The area was about 50 feet around in a circle. Right in the middle

 

Was

 

Her

 

Quest Bed

 

            “Well shit. I guess im gonna die soon Raina” She states to the newly named consort, who seems to like the name.

 

Amanda looked around, as if afraid a monster would pop out and kill her before she reached it, and slowly tiptoed to the bed of rock. It was pink and had a heart on it. When she got to it she looked up. There seemed to be a flashing green light up in space.

 

Beep

 

Who…

 

She uncaptchalogued her siste- HER laptop. She shouldn’t be thinking about family right now, no need to have a mental breakdown or panic attack.

 

She was getting a skype request.

 

What?

 

She couldn’t see the name, she didn’t understand why. She accepted it anyway.

 

O

 

Shit

 

GOD DAMNIT DOC SCRATCH

 

What part of the timeline is she in? Is she even IN there timeline? How did Doc change his text color?

 

Amanda high-lighted his text to see- OH GOD DAMNIT ALL TO HELL

 

O: Hello. I am speaking to you from the future. The kids just got off of the meteor, and are preparing for the final battle, a battle that they will not win.

O: And I have hacked the computer for my white color.

A: Half omnificent piece of shit.

O: You are lucky I need you or I would end this conversation right here for that.

A: Alright, lay it on me doc

A: im rolling around in anticipation

A: The land of crypts and helium is holding

A: its

A: …

A: helium

O: are you quite done?

A: sure sure. Go ahead

O: You need to save the trolls, but they need to die. You cannot win without them alive, but the event must not change.

A: um

A: hint please?

O: Wake up

 

What? Oh, he’s offline now… should have known he wouldn’t be very helpful.

 

Amanda pulled up a desktop sticky note and put scratch’s message and hint in it for decoding. Looking back at skype she saw one more message from him.

 

O: A rip has opened. Jack is coming. Good luck.

 

Well fuck me with a rusty fork

 

I guess that’s what the flashing green light is

 

A: LEEANN

A: GET YOUR ASS ON HERE

A: WE ARE GONNA DIE

L: I thought that was going to happen anyway though

A: still

A: Jack is on his way

A: and Doc Scratch messaged me

A: did you find your quest bed?

L: I think so, but its on top of a Dorito mountain, me and Sampson are heading to it now

A: …

A: ok so 1; Dorito mountain?

A: and 2; who the fuck is Sampson?

L: Sampson is my consort friend

A: like Raina?

L: sure, I guess

A: ok, im at my bed, um…

A: I’ll try to distract him, I can see him coming for me first, but im probably gonna die the first five seconds

A: though the light hasn’t made any real progress so I think its gonna take 2-3 days for him to get here, though it will take much less time to get to you after me. I think I can see your planet.

L: ok, but imam take a nap first

A: oh god, yeah. We should probably do that

A: night

L: night

 

Amanda laid down on her quest bed-god so uncomfortable-and stared into the sky while Raina sat on the ground by the bed. She looked at the tiny green flashing light that hadn’t made any progress since she first saw it, and fell asleep faster than she had ever done before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have another cookie because you made it! if you have any advice or wish to tell me anything you think i should do to make this better, PLEASE TELL ME! feedback is REQUIRED to make a good story!


	3. Aliens, man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is there always side Quests?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* this was supposed to go up sooner but i write these in a notebook and typing it up takes so looong.  
> i cant write my own stutter for the life of me, i'll do this thing where i start a sentence, stop halfway through, and restart the sentence differently, whether its better explained or easier to read. i do it all the time and its so hard to WRITE!  
> If the images don't show or if there is anything i could do to make it better, my tumblr is http://tinadarastrix.tumblr.com/

When Amanda awoke, she found that she was on a MUCH more comfortable surface than she fell asleep on. At first she thought the game never happened and that it was all a dream, but she realized she was wearing pants! Well, not pants, but something was covering the entirety of her legs, and that was odd as she slept in shorts. The thing currently in her legs was more in the skirt variety.

 

Deciding that she’s had enough time to guess she opened her eyes to see… Gold!

 

Okay, well, more of a gold purple gradient.

 

She forced herself to sit up and look around. It was a mockup of her bedroom, though much cleaner. The walls were painted with gold fading to purple and back again.

 

Standing on shaky legs Amanda made her way over to where her door would be, as it is now a giant window. Looking out she confirmed she was on one of the dream planets. Prospit to be exact.

 

She looked around in awe, it was beautiful. She looked over to see the moon of Prospit wasn’t going to be swinging into Skia’s sky for a while–good, Amanda didn’t want to see any death anytime soon- and looked over. She notices two more towers, signaling two more Prospit dreamers. Probably two of the trolls, meaning the other two and LeeAnn are on Derse. Unless LeeAnn’s on here and three trolls were on Derse, which would make this a big mess and she doesn’t want that because it pisses her off just thinking about it. She can see LeeAnn as a Derse dreamer anyway.

 

Amanda noticed that there was someone sitting atop one of the other towers, was this one of the trolls? It looked pretty dark-minus the outfit-but she couldn’t tell from this distance, so she did the logical thing and took off flying towards it-after falling for a second in an ‘oh shit that’s a long way to the ground! How do I fly?!’ moment-. Very logical. Go fly towards the possibly genocidal alien.

 

yay.

 

Well they didn’t seem so deadly online soo…

 

fuck it.

 

As she arrived she took in the trolls’ appearance. She (Amanda thinks it’s a she, they’re wearing make-up and have long hair so) had black hair and grey skin like all trolls, and her horns are curled around the back of her head and poke up behind it. Sharp teeth showed in a small truly intrigued and peaceful grim.

 

Ok

 

Friendly

 

Good

 

“Hello” the mystery troll says.

 

“Hi” Amanda says shyly. God, her entire race is dead and her self-doubt and shyness is STILL there. Damnit.

 

“My name is Saploa Inicha but you know me as ‘candyQuickfall’” the troll-Saploa-explains.

 

“Um, Amanda Mowere, nice to meet you.” Amanda states, holding out a hand awkwardly.

 

“A pleasure, oh, no need to be so shy, I may be a ‘scary alien’ to your race but I mean you no harm.” Speaks Saploa, taking Amanda’s hand in both of hers gently.

 

“ oh, it’s no-not that you’re an alien that scares me, I pretty much accepted that I’d be deal-working with your ra-species stopped being a vide-computer game. It’s that you don’t- I don’t know you well and I’m not very good-don’t do well with othe-strangers even if I’ve known them for a year over the internet.” Amanda explains, cursing her stutter. “But you’ve been pretty nice on skype so I’m not too worried.”

 

“It is fine, I understand,” Saploa replies, “the other human is on Derse, may I ask her name?”

 

“it’s LeeAnn Klekner, do you know if she’s awake yet?”

 

“No, she isn’t, but she will be soon.”

 

Amanda nodded “That sounds about right, from what I know about dream selves. They activate-dream selves wake up when something traumatic happens. The game should be-probably-is traumatic enough.” She sighs,” Is anyone else awake?”

 

“Two of our group have been able to wake up, but aren’t awake at the moment. They will probably wake on Derse soon, possibly to ogle at the human” She winked “but our little ship is making its way to the tear in space at the moment, I am here to inform you that going god tier is necessary but that is all we know, as none of us are seers.” Saploa slid down the ball and climbed through the window of her tower. By the time Amanda got into the room the troll had gotten onto the bed and way about to lie down.

 

“Wait!” Saploa looked up “um, this is probably sensitive, but is your blood color cherry red?”

 

She smiled,” thank you for using cherry instead of mutant. Yes, it is.” With that, she fell onto her back, and woke up in the real world.

 

Amanda stayed floating by the window for a second, not really knowing what to do, still processing the fact that she was going to die-if only temporarily-when she looked down to find a prospitarian jumping around and waving to her.

 

She floated down to the being and looked at it-him-quizzically.

 

When Amanda was within reach the prospitarian grabbed her foot and pulled her I n a certain direction. She followed him by flight (damn, he’s got some stamina) until they reached the chain connecting Prospits moon to Prospit. The prospitarian was pulling on her hand and pointing to a large building on the planet.

 

“The castle?” she questioned.

 

He nodded enthusiastically, still bouncing on the balls of his feet.

 

“W-why do you want me to go there?” she stuttered. Why would he want her to go to the Royal palace?

 

“The prospitarian-fuck it, she’s calling him Phil-pointed to the castle, then to Amanda, then back to the castle.

 

It took her a few seconds to figure out what Phil was trying to portray.

 

“Th-the queen w-wants me to s-see her?!” she exclaimed quietly. Don’t need to draw attention. More, more attention. She is a different species floating 6 inches off the ground.

 

Phil just nodded. Still bouncing.

 

“Well, um…shit” she mumbled. Phil let go of her hand and made a shooing motion. Amanda looked at him for a second, then took off, circling the chain till she reached the base on the other end and flew by the streets, scaring many pedestrians.

 

This is so fun!

 

Ah shit there’s the castle.

 

She came to a stop in front of the gates, landing on the ground and wringing her hands.

 

The guards looked at her and took up positions on either side of her, escorting her inside.

 

Amanda entered a large chamber that had a throne in the middle, with halls leading off to the side. Sitting on the throne was the Queen. The king was standing to her Right.

 

The Queen had wolf ears and tail, as well as dragon wings on her back. The king wasn’t in Battle mode so she couldn’t see what he looked like.

 

The guards stopped at the door and the Queen beckoned Amanda over.

 

She started walking, looking back at the guards for a second before turning her head to the queen and stopping a respectful distance away.

 

She did a small curtsy before wringing her hands in front of her, trying to be respectful. The queen waved lightly to her before picking up a magical… keyboard? She typed something on it. When the enter button was presumably hit Amanda heard a voice in her head and understood. The keyboard was like the one the mayor used to talk to john.

 

**_State your name_ **

****

            “A-Amanda Mowere.” She answered

 

The Queen nodded and stood. Amanda couldn’t understand Prospitian or whatever language they spoke but the way the Queen looked at the King told her they were talking.

 

The Queen turned back to Amanda and typed something else.

 

**_We have a mission for you_ **

****

            “M-mission?”

 

**_The Black Queen and I have an agreement. To close it we need to hand our rings and staffs off to the human dreamers. You must tell the other one and show the Black Queen and King our ring and staff._ **

****

            “W-wha”

She took off her ring and the King handed her his staff. The Queens wings, tail, and ears disappeared and she handed the items off the Amanda, who silently and sat back on her throne. Amanda stood in silence looking at the objects in awe.

 

She looked up at the King and Queen, set her face, and nodded. The Queen no longer held the keyboard so Amanda took that as her cue and left.

 

With the king's scepter and the Queen's ring clasped tightly in her hands, she took off towards the towers again.

When she reached Saploa's Tower and entered she saw a note on the desk.

 

_Hello @m@nd@, I h@ve been told you will be needing @ cont@iner, so I h@ve supplied you one. It is in the corner._

 

Inside corner there was a small trunk. Opening it, Amanda saw that there was a velvet blanket with small indent where she assumed the staff and Rings should go. She assumed this because there were labels saying white scepter and black scepter, white ring and black ring.

 

Amanda placed the ring and scepter into the trunk in their assigned places and captchalogued the trunk to Z.

 

She looked around and wondered briefly why she was still sleeping, then realized she hasn't been here for long, maybe 30-40 minutes. She didn't know how long it would take to travel to the furthest ring so she decided to get going period going and down to the ground, she got up some courage to ask the Prospitarian which direction Derse is - who happily gave her the answer - and took off.

 

Flying was so much fun!

 

_two hour’s later_

 

After some hours of VERY Speedy flights - it should have taken MONTHS - Amanda arrives on Derse. Flying to the Moon she saw two figures looking into one of the towers. She flew up to them and threw her arms over their shoulders, shoving her head between them - they're trolls, she realizes - and States,

 

            “What are we looking at?” They both screamed and turned to her, who was laughing. They looked so terrified. Amanda started laughing even harder. She was laughing so hard she nearly fell right out of the sky. She eventually fell into a giggle - they still looked scared holy shit- and asks,

 

            “How are you?”

 

            “What the fuck are you?!” The one with red and blue eyes - A psionic so, a yellow blood - screams, they clearly have never seen a human before. What the fuck.

 

            “Wait, is Saploa the only one who knows?” Amanda asks. Wow what a bitch. Not telling her friends about the aliens.

 

            “She told us there were other species...But not... You know...” He paused for a second, “how do you know my matesprite?”

 

            “We butted heads, the hate was hi, everyone on Prospit could hear the screams of distaste from us both, no one has ever seen such hate between Kissmesis. No one.” Amanda responds, face completely blank. There was three clicks of Silence before she clarifies, “She gave me some advice and help me start my mission. We aren't going into a kissmesitude, humans don't have quadrants and I could never hate someone that way,” a pause,” well maybe Allie, she is a little bitch, but she's probably dead. She is most definitely dead.”

 

            “Okay well, if you could tell us what exactly you are,” The brown blood (?) said waving her hands slightly in Amanda Direction, “that’d be cool, I guess.”

 

 

            “Oh, I'm a human, is she awake yet?” Amanda asked.

 

            “No, but she seems to be waiting for something. “Responded brown. Well, I'm going to finish my mission, see you. With that Amanda swung herself into Leanne's window.

 

Walking over to her best friend’s motionless body, Amanda noticed it wasn't so motionless. She was breathing and her eyes were twitching, itching to open, to wake up.

 

Amanda walked over to LeeAnn, aware that the two trolls were still watching her, knelt by the bed, one arm gripping the side, and poked her.

 

She did it again, and again, over and over while imagining a montage and hearing The Final Countdown in her head.

 

Amanda poked LeeAnn, pushed her, applied a pillow forcefully to her face, straddled, shook and slapped her, continued slapping her over, and over, and over.

 

Amanda stood next to LeeAnn's dream self, both trolls are leaning on the window in from the outside, trying to figure out whether we are black or not. After several seconds of thinking, Amanda leaned over to LeeAnn's face and whispered,

 

            “The Queen says wake up.” LeeAnn's head turned towards the opposite direction.

 

            “It's time to wake up.” LeeAnn's eyes shot open and she sat straight up.

 

Amanda knew this would work because this is how a lot of dream selves would wake up and stories, a disembodied voice whispering to them to wake up.

 

            “Sup bitch.” Amanda greetings are ever so kind.

 

LeeAnn was looking around, taking everything and with all. Looking at her dream clothes, she asked, “Is this really happening? Am I really on Derse?”

 

            “Yep, and we've got a Mission, so get yo ass outta bed and get moving.” Amanda walked over to the window, leaned over the edge and looked down at the two trolls trying to hide from our field of view.

 

            “I can see yo-you ya kn-know.” Screams followed her voice and two purple blurs were seen taking off towards the opposite Towers.

 

            “Were those trolls” Asked LeeAnn.

 

            “Yes, they were, now then we need to - no, no wait, follow me to V-Victory! We have a council with the K-King and Q-Queen!” With that, Amanda took off towards the King and Queen's castle.

 

            “Wait!” shouted LeeAnn, “how do I fly?”

 

            “Believe in yourself.” Amanda’s voice was heard saying in voice and mock assurance.

 

            “Well that was no help” she whispered

 

When Amanda turned she saw LeeAnn and take a dive out of the Tower, but caught herself and made her way to the giant chain where Amanda was waiting.

 

            “Wow, you took longer than I - me to figure out flight.” She teased.

 

            “Ha-ha, Fuck you.” Came the response. They both flew to the castle, where they were escorted inside to the queen. Amanda warned LeeAnn that the queen will speak to her and that she has something to hold the items in.

 

In the throne room, the queen and king were waiting for LeeAnn, who walked to the middle of the room. Amanda held back so LeeAnn could talk to the King and Queen semi alone.

 

            “What do you mean?” LeeAnn said to the Queen.

 

            “I don't know,” “I'm not strong,” “Well -... Yeah, okay.” With I resigned sign she spoke to Amanda, “they want to make sure the Prospit royalty held up their end of the treaty.”

 

Amanda walked forward, did a curtsy and one capsule of the chest, opening and tilting it so they could see. She didn't think they could show any emotions other than blank looks and ‘I don’t care’, but the looks of shock were priceless.  
  


            “Here they are, I don't think we would break a deal on something so important.”

 

With that confirmed the king and queen hand in their items of power over to LeeAnn, who put it in the chest. Amanda captchalogued it again.

           

            “I think we need - it's time to take our leave, I think I'm waking up.” She states, swaying slightly. The queen gave her a hand, a little wave as if to say ‘go’. They left, heading back to LeeAnn's Tower, they peeked into one of the trolls to find him asleep (awake).

 

Back at LeeAnn's Tower, Amanda layed down on the floor - much to LeeAnns protests - and fell asleep (woke up).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite thing to draw is space, its just so fun  
> I really have no reason why the meteors hit earth if Prospit and Derse weren't at war, probably rogue carapacians or something


	4. why in the no longer existing world is SHE still alive!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the games just Fucking with us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally put up, i am really lazy.  
> The kids and trolls are going to be in here and were deviating from cannon. Lord English will be fought a different way aka not by ghosts.  
> My tumblr is tinadarastrix.tumblr.com as always. give me advice people. i also really need to redraw my death, damn that looks bad

Amanda opened her eyes and looked around, the Prospit dream thing only took a few (more like 18) hours and she still had to wait a day or so. She decide to kill some imps and alchemize some more weapons. She remade her sword and made it look better still with the wand handle and realized something. I can't see. She never put her glasses on. Now, she can see fine without glasses but distances aren't very good. She has to Raina to get them and alchemized a newer set with a computer in it when the little consort had returned.

Amanda had done some more random things like read stories and tried on some outfits from ‘The Cosplay Store’ before she saw the green thing in the sky was gone and they were Green flashes in the distance between the fan fiction shelves.

Amanda sprinted the semi familiar path to her Quest bed, hiding behind shelves from Jack, and stood on her Quest bed, preparing herself and trying not to freak out because she is going to DIE. She took the sword out of her strife specibus.

In a flash of green Jack fucking  Noir appeared In the front of her and holy shit, he looks so much scarier in real life oh my God oh my Gog oh my Gog oh my God oh no oh no oh no oh no shit shit shit! Calm down, calm down...

Oh SHIT!

She snapped out of her mental chant quite suddenly by the green light crackling and Jack teleporting and Amanda was barely able to put her weapon up to block the blow, a shock went up her wrist in the amount of force  Jack used. She was able to block a few more blows - surprisingly - but was eventually hit in such a way that she spun around, before she was able to right herself she felt a sharp pain go from the right shoulder to somewhere under her left armpit, her first thought was I can't feel my legs...Or my torso... Or my right arm. Ow, was her second thought. Well the God Tier bed is getting closer, was her third thought. She fell face-first on to the quest bed and bled out, the cut that severed her head and top part of her torso above her breasts (and through, ow) was large enough to allow her to bleed out pretty quickly. Her last thought before dying was I really hope LeeAnn's ready.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The feeling of going god tier was a...Interesting one. She could feel her skin free stitching itself but it didn't hurt, more of a static-y tingle, like a limb that fell asleep.

All Too Soon the feeling was gone, and Amanda realizes that she was not touching the ground. She opened her eyes to see that she was floating above Skia. She looked at her God tier.

The Seer of Heart

Huh. Passive class. ‘I never thought I'd be a very passive, that's more LeeAnns thing,’ Amanda thought.

She looked up to see a green flash flying from her planet to LeeAnns. Through her glasses she sent a quick warning to said friend and look to the sky, seeing four extra planets that must belong to the trolls. She'll explore them later. She looked beyond the planet's to see the rip in space and time Jack caused, and thought back  to Doc scratches riddle. She pulled out her computer to try to decipher it. The first part was, ‘you need to save that the Trolls, but they need to die.’ Huh maybe God Tier? Or the dream selves. Let's try the next part. ‘You can't win without them alive,’ alright, that's pretty straightforward. ‘But they must not change...’

Before she could try to understand what that meant, a powerful glow started at a certain point on LeeAnns planet, as well as a place not far from her location. Following some wise words an Angelic being once said, she can shut her eyes tight.

Slowly squinting her eyes open, Amanda barely had time to prepare herself when a giant gust of wind nearly knocked her out of the sky.

LeeAnn must be a breath player then. But a lot of breath is the question.

When the wind died down Amanda flew to LeeAnn, and took in her outfits. She had a Sock hood (does every breath player have one? No Tavros and Rufioh didn't, hmmm) cape and pants. She's a God damn knight.

Knight of Breath

Oh the irony, the passive person of the two had the active class while the active person got the passive of class. Dave would be proud.

Will we be able to meet Dave and John and Karkat and the others the others? That'd be an interesting meeting. ‘Hey! I come from a world where you are a web comic!’ Pff. Yeah, no.

            “Hey! How do you die?” Amanda got straight to the point.

            “Stabbed through the back” was LeeAnn's reply. “You?”

            “Cut in half”

            “Oooh” LeeAnn cringed. “being stabbed her enough. Eridan?”

            “No” Amanda shook her head and pulled her finger over her scar, showing where she was cut. “It wasn't as bad as you think; I couldn't feel the bottom half. Still it still hurt like hell though.” She looked up and pointed at the small glowing dot that was the rip. “That's where we're going but first we need to do our Denizen Challenge and gather things for the trip. Meet back here when you're done?” At LeeAnn's nod they took off back to their lands, flying to the final portal to see their Denizens.

Amanda arrived in a palace, tall walls and pillars with scriptures on the walls and an unknown and unknowable language. There was the denizen on the throne, she walked up to it, and it spoke.

Others hear static, but Amanda hears a voice. Telling her what to do giving her the choice that really isn't a choice it at all. She accepted and leaves, heading to the cosplay store and its Giant copper tubes.

On arrival she looks around, searching for a certain consort. She flew down and landed on top of the store next to a black and gray concert, which was staring at a onesie sadly. The onesie that looked like her kitten... She spoke to it.

            “This looks really good”

The concert looked up sharply in shock

            “I would wear this, and look so soft”

It's had dropped and looked away

            “Hey.” She walked over and held its head up. “Don't listen to them. Your things are amazing. Just follow your heart; never let them get you down.”

Its eyes flashed with shock, confusion, and then happiness. It waddled over to the wheel turned it, causing the fabric crisscrossing the Skies of her land to wrap around the copper tubes and clearing the sky, when it was done, the concert looked at Amanda happily and flew down the side of the building and into the store.

Eros, her denizen, had told her that she had to give love to the heart of the sad being, as her aspect is to passively help people with love and friendship.

What the sky now clear Amanda went to her house to collect food and supplies after captchaloging the onesie. Finding an unused diary by her bed and picking it up, she wrote a quick entry.

She was about to leave when she heard a noise behind her,

            “Mew” oh SHIT

            “LANA?!” She fell to her knees in front of the terrified kitten, picking her up and hugging her.

            “I don't think you're supposed to be here” she whispered. All of her family and pets had been out of the house when she entered the game, probably because she would be slowed down from her Quest or some shit. But somehow her kitten was here?

She was scared for Lana but she knew that the fluff ball was there for a reason.

Amanda captchalogued some extra water, wet and dry cat food and a cat leash and walked to the end of her driveway. She looked up and realizes that the kitten won’t be able to breathe in space; she only can because she is God tier

            “Sorry about this. I hope it works” she whispered, and captchalogued her kitten. She was surprised it worked, but didn't try to dwell on it as she flew back to Skia, messaging LeeAnn on the way.

 

A: yo. I found something

L: Kind of in a predicament here

A: what? You fighting imps?

L: no, chasing my terrified cat

A: Lana’s here too

L: wait, seriously?

A: Yeah. Collect food and water for her. You can captchalogued living things apparently

L: what the fuck

A: I don’t know, but they can’t really survive in space so…

L: point taken. Meet you soon.

 

Amanda had been floating for a bit, doing cartwheels and somersaults when LeeAnn arrived. She took said friends hand and took off into the sky, and her on her way to meet the trolls.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After flying for 2 days, the dysfunctional do I arrived at the small ship- more like floating platform really - and met the trolls they have been talking to for a while.

            “H-hello yo- Alien beings! W-we come bri- baring hatred and malice!”  She said it jokingly, the trolls are on the edge, but calmed when Saploa told them it was a joke.

            “It is good to see you my friend” stop lower looks at Amanda's outfit, “You went God Tier” she remarks.

            “You too” Amanda replies looking at her outfit, “We should probably introduce ourselves properly.”

She stood tall and bowed, standing straight again with a flourish she said, “My name is Amanda Mowere, I am the Seer of Heart.”

LeeAnn stepped forward and did the same.

            “My name is LeeAnn Klekner and I'm the Knight of Breath.”

Saploa was the first to speak out of the trolls, Amanda realizes it’s because they are wary of them. The aliens from murderous race were scared of them.

Heh, what a day.

            “My name is Saploa Inisha, I am the Heir of Life.”

The yellow blood that Amanda believes is Saploa's matesprite, stood and spoke next,

            “My name is Kinore Revlei, I am the Mage of Light.”

No lisp. If you thought he would have a lisp your racist... hemo-ist... or some shit. Amanda's not surprised. Sollux has a lisp because everything about him is two, which means two lisp causing teeth. The next troll to speak was a tiny SeaDweller, a violet blood from the color of his picture on Skype, whose hand was held by a skeptical looking... Brown blood, which was the last color.

            “My name is Sammey Schurk, and I am the Maid of Space!”

The brown blood spoke last.

            “My name is Alexxa Serper and I'm the Thief of Doom.”

            “It is really goo- nice to meet you all, we still have s-some time till we get to the rip in space, so we can do any- whatever we want, really. I would say get rea- prepare, though. I’m gonna take a nap now.” with that, Amanda walked over to the edge of the platform and laid down on her back, hands on her stomach as she rested.

She had a good 20 minutes and rest, listening to LeeAnn talk to Sammey and Alexxa, when she heard footsteps approaching. They paused and shuffled a bit, and paused again, like the owner of the feet was going to leave, but Amanda spoke before they could.

            “Are you going to stand there all nonexistent day, or are you going to say something?” hey! She didn't stutter. 10 points!

            “Oh, I thought you fell asleep... Do you have that I sent you?”

That got her attention. Sitting up, she looks through her sylladex and uncaptchalogued the small yellow package she received the same day as the game.

            “I never had a chance to open it.”

            “Well, you do now.”

Amanda looked at him skeptically but decided to open it anyway, she carefully took off the wrapping paper (hey, it was nice paper) and open the box. Inside was a necklace. It was a circle with the little rhinestones surrounding a bigger rhinestone. The outside holding the Stones were silver, along with the chain. Amanda held it up.

            “I-it's very pretty. Does it have a purpose or do you give jewelry to every girl you meet?” she teased

Kinore smirked, “only the pretty ones.” Saploa cleared her throat and he looked over to smile sheepishly before turning back to Amanda, “it has a purpose, it's a very powerful object that my ancestors have been perfecting for thousands of sweets, it was started so that it would be finished in time to give it to you.” Amanda looked at him in shock.

            “Why me?”

            “Well,” he started, “We are meant to be a 'patch' for the 'glitch' in the game. We're supposed to help the first game finished.” He pauses,” Maybe. I don't really know for sure. I'm going to have to read my Bloodlines Journal again.” With that, he walked away and took a journal out of his sylladex to read. Amanda wrote another entry in her diary.

She looked over the necklace a little bit longer before shrugging and putting it on. She really was tired, they had flown for two days without rest! But she doesn't think she should really fall asleep just yet. As if On Cue, Kinore walk back over and sat down with a plop next to her, still reading the journal in his hands.

            “Can you help me with this? I'm not that good with when it comes to reading your language.”

It was then that Amanda realize that, yeah, English isn't their birth language. Kinore barely messaged her, so he must not know it as well as the Saploa l and the others do.

Sure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            “Hey...” Amanda eventually says, as they're deciphering for a while already.

            “Yeah?”

            “How were you able t-to finish it if you had no idea- didn’t know what it did?” She eventually asked, Kinore looked at her sheepishly.

            “Technically it was already done, made by my ancestor, the one who started it. He worked with a high blood to the journal hints lights have been the times Empress herself to make it but it would take a lot of psionics to turn it on. They started the process and it was up to my line to finish. Each one of my ancestors would give it a charge with their psionics. The charge I gave it was the last bit needed.”

            “Woah.”

            “Yeah.” He looked up the journal again and promptly his eyes, “Look, it says here 'The power of all of the Gods shall be at the wielders disposal', you think it means our God Tiers?”

            “That's my best guess, yeah. ‘Power of the Gods', jeez, just write God Tier dude.” She laughed.

Looking up she saw that the rift was about a day’s travel, looking back, she saw they were being followed, again about a day back. Looked like they were going to meet at the rift. She needed a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna suck at writing the actual characters.  
> this was meant to be three chapters, but they were too short. sown side? this was the last i had written and now i need to write more  
> btw the angelic was Castiel


	5. Of meetings and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really should have expected it, to be honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm not dead. this was done for awhile but i never got around to typing it up, then I wavered in and out of Homestuck, but it's up now. If i ever do abandon this, which i hopefully won't, i'll put up a notice about it and not just leave it.  
> my tumblr is still tinadarastix.tumblr.com

Within the few hours that it took to translate and understand a bit more of the journal, Amanda and Kinore learned that A) She could, indeed, use all of the God Tier powers, B) use any power that anyone god Tier can get (sans Lord English) and C) had to go through a long power copy ritual thing to gain any of said abilities. The person keeps the power, as it only copies it and she would need to go through each and every aspect and power individually but it was useful. They also learned that the wearer has an ability that is basically Jade and Becs teleport. It was 'gifted' to them when they 'interface' (or, in better terms, call permanent dibs on the things so no one else can use it without their permission) with the OP necklace, or as they call it, the OPN. When the others were informed, there was the standard shock of 'holy shit these things are op' and LeeAnn whispered "that’s some bullshit destiny powers if I’ve ever saw them." Which everyone agreed to. They set aside interfacing properly with the things to later in a more controlled environment when they arrived at the portal.

 

"Oh shit."

 

"Yeah..." Amanda responded. She and LeeAnn we're standing on the edge of the platform by the portal. It was huge! The platform had stopped so they could plan.

 

"Hey Sammey." Amanda turned. "Do you think you could shrink our lands and everything?"

 

"Uh, yeah. I think. I'll try at least. That’s not really what a 'maid' does though."

 

Amanda and LeeAnn, working together with their new powers teleported Skia a few miles away (alt of miles away, to be honest). Sammey looked at it uncertainly.

 

"I don't really, you know..." he trailed off, flailing his arms slightly.

 

"Here." Amanda stood behind him, she had to kneel slightly as he was a good foot shorter than her and held his hands in hers, holding them in the correct position like Jade did in 'Cascade' so that the planet fit in the window made by his hands

 

Now, when you bring your hands together, focus on keeping the planet within the window." She started slowly moving his hands together and watched as the planet, after a second of struggle, began to shrink.

 

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it! Oh my Gog!" He had a huge smile on his face. Amanda faintly heard LeeAnn assure Alexxa that she wasn't putting any 'pale moves' on her moirail in the background and snorted, stepping back to let Sammey do it on his own.

 

When he finished, Amanda pulled the planet towards her and brought in Prospit next with LeeAnns help. This continued until they had all the planets there, along with the asteroid belt. They looked at it for a second before Amanda captchalogued it and turned to observe the portal.

 

"I was thinking that we should find ABT and go from there." She said. 

 

"What"

 

She looked to LeeAnn, "Alpha kids, Beta kids and Trolls."

 

"Oh, yeah that’s a smart idea."

 

"Do we have a say in this?" Alexxa sounded exasperated.

 

"Do you know anything about the universe we're going to?" Saploa asked and she shook her head. "Well, they seem to. Very well in fact. I believe it would be wise to listen to them." She settled.

 

There was a growling noise and everyone turned.

 

"Shiiit."

 

There stood Jack fucking Noir in al his murderous glory.

 

He pulled his sword from his sheath, aka his stomach, and they pulled their weapons out of their syladexes aswell. Just as they were about to battle the portal flashed menacingly and Jack turned to it, growled, and flew through.

 

"We... we should go through it right? LeeAnn managed.

 

"Well," started Kinore, "it's about to close. So, yeah." They immediately started the platform again.

 

Once through, the portal closed. They saw Jack flying off towards one of the planets. A white blur following close behind.

 

"What was that anyway?" Sammey questioned.

 

"Jack Noir," LeeAnn responded." Chased by Paragrene Mendacant, or 'Bec Noir' as some refer to him as."

 

"He's a Dersite, she's a Prospitian. They’re both wearing the queen’s rings." Amanda clarified.

 

She turned to where the portal, rip in space or whatever was previously and saw something in the distance. Well, more felt it. Love, red and pale. Maybe if she focused a little harder she would be able to tell who...

 

"Hey Kinore, can you captchalogue the platform?" She asked absently.

 

"Sure, why?"

 

When the platform was captchalogued she responded "we're almost there." And took off towards the feeling. 

 

When they got to the platform with all of the kids and trolls, they were stared at. By everyone. Well hello insecurity, nice to see you again. How have you been?

 

"Who the heeeeeeeell are you?!"

 

Well, this is awkward.

 

"Uuuuh..." Amanda stood -um, floated- frozen in place. Everyone is staring at her and their judging her, oh my got, what if like her what if they think she's stupid or useless or-

 

LeeAnns hand shook her slightly, shocking her out of Her panic attack. She turned to look at her best friend.

 

"You ok?" She asked quietly. Amanda shook her head for a second to clear it.

 

"Y-yeah. K-just give me a sec."

 

"Kay, take your time, I'll talk."

 

"Thanks"

 

"What Vriska's trying to ask is who are you? We've never seen you around, not even in the dream bubbles!" Ah John. Ever the derpy diplomat.

 

"My names LeeAnn, and this is Amanda." She waved. "We're from another universe and, for some reason, a rip in the... what do we call it?" 

 

"Rip in the fabric of the universal wall?" Amanda cautiously supplied.

 

"Yeah, that. That opened and we went through, it closed afterwards. Also, Jack came through to our end but returned 'just in time'. So now he's over there somewhere." She pointed in the general direction he flew in.

 

"Oh, cool!" John exclaimed, opening his mouth to say more but was cut off by Karkat.

 

"How the fuck do you know his gogdamn name? Last time i checked that grubmuncher wasn't one for chit-chat." Everyone turned to look at them in either confusion to suspicion.

 

"Well, Karkat," Amanda began landing on the platform and looking at everyone’s shock. "Where we come from, you're all kinda..." she trailed off.

 

"A fictional online story for entertainment." LeeAnn supplied.

 

Amanda glared. "Thank you for just dropping the bomb asshole

 I was trying to send out a bomb warning first." She muttered, turning back to the ABT crew. "This universe, in ours," she gestured to herself and her best friend, "is a web comic. None of this should be real but here we are, and earth is gone."

 

...

 

"You know, I'm not as surprised as i should be." The slap Dave received was totally warranted.

 

"Wait so, hold up, can you, wait what?"

 

"I think what john is trying to say is, could you please explain what you mean." Rose asks.

 

"Not really much /too/ explain. On our earth you’re a web comic that millions love and millions hate because they can't understand it. We played Sburb because we thought it was just a game made for the fans." LeeAnn responded.

 

"Ah. That would explain it a little."

 

After a bit more explanation, introduction, and reassurance that they were all on the same team, everyone went off the mingle. Sammey and Alexxa went off to talk with Jake, Saploa talked with Rose, Kinore was chatting with Vriska and Terezi and LeeAnn went to talk *caughderpcaugh* with John, Dave and Karkat. Amanda sat away from everyone else on the edge and wrote another entry in her diary, setting it down next to her and pulled out her laptop to try to decipher Doc Scratches riddle and froze.

 

"Hey Vriska, th-there's air here right?"

 

"Yeah. Hoooooooow do you think the non-God Tiers are breathing?" She responded sarcastically.

 

Amanda rolled her eyes but looks back to her laptop giving her the thumbs up. She waited until she was absolutely sure no one was watching her before pulling Lana out of her sylladex and quickly grabbing her Scruff to calm her, Whispering quietly to her frightened kitten.  she quickly but calmly put on the cat harness and Leash and watched as her kitten curled up in her lap, as she is the only thing the small cat knows in this terrifying place. Pulling the laptop back towards her, she looked at Doc Scratches riddle again. LeeAnn called to her saying, "hey Amanda, you we're right!" Looking over she saw said girl pointing at Dave and Karkat, the latter of the two was blushing. She flipped off her

Friend and went back to work. She tried to decipher it but... Seriously, how? It's so confusing! maybe it'll make sense later. She sighed and frustration and cataloged her laptop again... And her to scream. She looked up quickly to see Roxy staring at her with stars in her eyes like a fucking anime character. Amanda rolled her eyes but stood up holding Lana in her hands and walked over.

 

Sitting down she said, "this is Lana, and she is terrified. Be careful." Roxy squealed and reached over to gently pet the fluffy (scared fluff, not normal fluff) kitten. After a few minutes and a relocation of Lana from her lap to Roxy's, Amanda looked back to where she was sitting before to see John writing in her diary. Shit, she forgot to captchalogue it. She marched over, grabbed it out of his hands and walked back. She could hear him giggling. Looking at what he wrote, she saw it basically said that they were going to win. She wrote a response saying "hell yeah they were!" In,so many words and put it down to her right, by Rose and went to talk with Roxy. After a quick debriefing from a very irate Vriska, the small alternate universe group hung together while a lot of shit went down with dirk, Jasprosesprite and Caliope arriving. Amanda had captchalogued Lana again and was giggling with the AUC (alternate universe crew) at Vriska's failed black fighting with a very confused John. Eventually they went off woth their assigned groups. LeeAnn went with Dave, Dirk and Terezi as moral support (neither her nor Amanda could fight. At all). The trolls went with the Condescension-Fighting-Group. And Amanda went with Karkat and Kanaya.

 

~~~~~~

 

Amanda stood a little bit behind Kanaya and Karkat as they talked and watched as they talked and watched as Kanaya knocked Karkat the Fuck OUT. The walk had made her realize just how small she was compared to everyone else. After all, they were all 16 while she and her group were only 13.

 

"Are you going to accompany me to the battle?" Kanaya questioned.

 

"No, i don't think- I'll just get in the way." She responded with a smile. "I'll stay here with Karkat."

 

Kanaya shrugged. "Whatever you say." And left.

 

Amanda sat down and pulled Karkats head in her lap, sighing. This was gonna be awhile.

 

~~~~~~

 

Amanda startled away from the story she was reading from her glasses computer and looked at Karkat, who had just shot off her lap. He blinked and looked around, eyes settling on her.

 

"What the fuck happened?" "Kanaya knocked you out so you could do some stuff in the dream bubbles."

 

"Oh. Well what the hell do we do now?"

 

"I think we go that way." She pointed to the exit of the cave, where she could feel some romantically confused energy, most likely Jakes.

 

Well, lets fucking go."

 

And they went.

 

Amanda watched from the sidelines as Jake fought The Felt and Karkat battled with clover, clapping for him when he won. It looked like they were actually going to win. They had to have realized something would go wrong.

 

Everyone went to the dream bubbles when the explosions were still going down. Something was wrong.

 

When they arrived, they saw that that the battlefield was nearly empty. Almost every ghost that volunteered for the army was vaporized. The lead Meenah ran to them, along with Vriska.

 

"Somefins wrong!"

 

"The secret weapon didn't woooooooork!"

 

"We gotta stop him somehow." With that Dave ran at Lord English, followed by almost everyone else. Saploa and Kinore were about to follow but were stopped by Rose's "Stay." Something was wrong.

 

Everyone was fighting and losing. The non-God Tiered kids were to first to go. Terezi was knocked back into the ground hard enough to break her bones, bleeding out internally while Karkat was vaporized. Then the God Tiers were falling too, as fighting (and falling to) Lord English was deemed Heroic. Once Nanasprite and Jane were eviscerated, everyone else started following. Rose said something to Dave and Aradia (who showed up) and the two ran over.

 

"Wha-"

 

They used their time powers to open a portal back in time. It started to suck them in.

 

"NO!" Amanda and LeeAnn screamed. Rose yelled "Save them!" Just before dying. Amanda saw Lord English shoot his evisceration beam thing at them before she was pulled through the time portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no pictures this time. also, the cats do have a purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! i appreciate you time and hope you stay for more.


End file.
